Typically, after a well, such as a gas well, oil well, etc., is drilled, additional steps are done to complete the well and make it suitable for producing gas, oil, etc. or for injection. This is typically referred to as the “well completion”. Performing a well completion can include the steps of: running in production tubing and its associated components, perforating the well casing, stimulating the well, logging, swabbing, etc.
To drill the well, a drilling rig is typically used. These drilling rigs are typically large, heavy and specially constructed to perform the drilling steps. Because of the specialization and complexity of these drilling rigs, the completion steps are often carried out after the drilling rig has been removed by a smaller set of platforms. In some cases, these platforms might be assembled around the well at site. In other cases, various types of mobile platforms have been used. Because the height of the well head can vary from well to well, these platforms must be able to accommodate these different heights.